Be Careful What You Wish For
by JesusJay
Summary: Harry is in a row with Ron when Harry wishes that they had never met. What happens to the world when his wish comes true?
1. Chapter 1: Accidental Magic

I do not own Harry Potter nor anything IN Harry Potter. Please leave reviews!  
>"Will you SHUT UP?" Harry Potter roared at the top of his lungs to the man who was supposed to be his best friend. Ronald Weasley came to a complete silence. Seething, Harry bitterly said, "It is none if your damn business! I don't care if she is your sister or not. We want to be together. We want happiness but you could care less, couldn't you? Can't I just have your blessing? Please?" Harry's intense, begging, green-eyed gaze sat upon the pale, glaring eyes of Ron. Harry couldn't find the words to explain how much he cared for Ginny Weasley.<p>

"No," Ron angrily insisted, "You've hurt her once, I won't have you hurting her, again. I don't care if you did defeat You-Know-Who." Harry's shoulders slumped in immediate disappointment. Couldn't he see that he didn't want to hurt anymore, either? He didn't think he could ever leave Ginny, again. "If I ever see your filthy hands upon my sister, again," Ron said threateningly, "I swear, it'll be the end of our friendship as I hex your ass out of the country. So piss off."

Harry had become so angry at this moment, the cabinets in the Weasley's kitchen boomed open, and the lit candles around had appeared to be blown away. He didn't understand how Ron could be so irrational. After all, the Weasleys and himself had graduated from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were all of age. They were adults. Yet, he was still an overprotective, bloody fool over his sister. He had tried explaining this to Ron again and again, but the stubborn man was still against the idea of Harry and Ginny being together. Glaring at Ron, he hissed, "I wish I had never met you!"

The red-haired man stomped away, up the stairs, muttering things like, "Right-side git" and, "Who do you think you are?" Fuming and looking for something to do, Harry shut all of the cabinets. All of a sudden, Harry felt dizzy, nauseous even. The kitchen became blurred; he could only explain it as if the room itself was spinning in circles. He grabbed onto the table for support and blinked his eyes to clear his vision. What was happening? Darkness took him over as he crashed to the floor.

Harry felt very warm and comfortable. He could feel the sun lay right over his body, and a soft bed underneath him. It also wasn't right. His usual cot in Ron's room wasn't this comfy. Instead of the chickens he usually heard outside, he heard the honks of blearing car horns and footsteps walking in every direction. He wondered why he wasn't being called down for breakfast or why his friends weren't waiting for him to wake up. He did faint, didn't he? He remembered falling to the floor out of becoming unconscious.

Finally, Harry opened his eyes and sat up only to see emerald green walls. This definitely wasn't the usual bright orange of Ron's room. In fact, he didn't remember seeing any walls this color at the Burrow. When he put on his glasses he decided this was much too fancy for a house like the Weasley's house. He was sitting in a large sized bed post, made with cherry wood and pretty carvings in the wooden poles. There was a desk and dresser that matched, and a shiny wooden floor with a silver rug. The sheets, he laid in were green silk, as was the silver comforter. Indeed, this was a too expensive taste for the Burrow, if he was completely honest. Why would there be a computer sitting on top of the desk, and a flat screen TV hanging on the wall directly in front of the bed?

He must be in the muggle world! Harry immediately got out of the bed and noticed he was wearing black silk pajama pants. And why wasn't he wearing a shirt? He ALWAYS wore a shirt. Walking around, he noticed a bookshelf with a bunch of law enforcement books. None of them had the leather binding he usually found in Wizard World. The desk was covered in stacks of thin paper with notes all over them. He picked up the first sheet and scanned the writing. The notes spoke of detective work and how to notice the tiniest details. At the top of the page read, "Harry J. Smith."

Confused, he peered around for his wand, walking to the dresser and noticing a picture. NO WAY. Harry stared at it in shock. Not only was it not moving, like in the wizard world, it was of him! He was holding onto a girl he didn't recognize closely and hugging her intimately. She had soft, chocolate brown hair, dark green eyes, and creamy looking skin. How was this possible?

Harry searched, again, for his wand. Where the bloody hell was it? NONE of this was normal. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! He turned around sharply. Someone was knocking at the door of the room. He hesitated, wondering if he should open it or not, but swiftly turn the knob and swung it open. He looked ahead and arched an eyebrow. No one was there. Was he going mad?

"Down here, silly!" squeaked a voice a couple of feet below him. A little girl was standing in the doorway. She appeared to be around 7 or 8. Her hair was short and vibrantly red, and her eyes, familiar, were a piercing green. The girl's skin was ivory colored with a good amount of freckles all over. Harry immediately thought that this was the young version of Ginny! His mouth fell open as he stared. "Hello! Would you mind if I come in?"

Harry ignored the question and yelled, "Ginny! What happened to you! Why are you so young all of a sudden? Did you accidentally drink an reverse-age potion or get he-?"

He stopped talking as the girl suddenly pushed past him and closed the door. The girl smiled brightly at him and giggled softly. "I'm not Ginny!" she exclaimed, "I'm Lily! Lily Potter." She held out her hand in greeting.

Ignoring this, Harry gawked at her, "M-mum? No way! This can't be possible, you're de-."

She girl furrowed her brow impatiently and put down her hand. "I'm not your mum, either!" She folded her arms and stared at the raven-haired man. "Why don't you sit down?" she offered.

Harry stood there still, staring at the little. How was this not his mum, if her name was Lily Potter? Though, he distinctly remembered his mum's original surname to be Evans. "Who are you, then?" he finally asked.

The girl smiled, again, and answered brightly, "I'm your daughter, of course!"

No. Surely this COULDN'T be HIS daughter. He didn't remember making love to anyone at all and why couldn't he find his wand? "H-how are you . . . MY daughter?" he asked nervously.

"You really SHOULD sit down," Lily said, again. When he didn't move, she arched an eyebrow, "Really. Please sit. I'll explain everything."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and the girl moved the desk chair, and sat in front of him. "You know what's going on? Is this a dream? Am I going mad?" He sighed. He wanted to know what was happening to him.

Lily stayed silent for a bit, studying her father, trying to think of the best way to start her rather interesting story. Harry tapped his foot impatiently, but didn't say anything. "Well," she said, finally, "to begin, I'm from the future." Her father nodded, having already figured this out, "A nonexistent future, at that," she said sourly.

Harry arched his eyebrows in interest, "What do you mean by that?"

Lily sighed; this was going to be tough. "Do you remember having a fight with Ron about my mother, Ginny?" Harry nodded, again, wanting her to continue. She hesitated, once more, "Do you remember what you said at the end, that you wished you'd never m-?"

"-met him?" Lily nodded. He frowned. Did his meaningless wish come true, then? Was he in a world with Ron being his best friend? "Did that er . . . Did the wish prevail, then?" he asked her sadly. "Did I never meet him?"

His daughter smiled apologetically, "Yes. I'm afraid that it did come true. You are now stuck in an alternate universe without Uncle Ron.," she said slowly, "When you made the wish, your magic surrounded you, as it usually does when you're angry or scared. When you made your wish, it sent you here."

Harry breathed slowly, trying to calm his anxiety. "Why are you here, then, if you're not supposed to . . .exist?" He didn't want to ask the question so bluntly, but he could find no other way to reword his curiousness.

Lily seemed to understand and half-way smiled. "I AM supposed to exist," she explained, "YOU'RE not supposed to be where you are. I don't really KNOW how I got here, I only know that I'm supposed to explain how YOU'RE here. I might just be in your head, who knows." She looked out the window to avoid his stare as said, "You have to reverse this magic, somehow. But I think you might find that somewhat difficult." She frowned. This was much harder than the girl thought it was going to be.

"Why is that? If I could find my wand, I could try -."

"No," Lily interrupted, "You're not going to FIND your wand."

Harry's eyes widened, "But . . .why not? Did I lose it?"

The girl sighed and leaped out of the chair, "I think you'll find that once I leave, you'll remember the past of your life here."

"Will I forget my other past as well?"

Lily peered at him, thinking, "No," she said softly, "I don't think you will. You need to remember in order to figure out how to get back to where you came from. That is, if you WANT to go back from where you came from." At this, she turned around and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: New Memories

I do not own Harry Potter or anything IN Harry Potter. Please leave reviews!

Harry panicked, "But WAIT!" he called after her, opening the door, again, "I still have some que-" but she was gone and couldn't answer any of his questions. How in the world was he going to figure this one out? He never seemed to get a break. Never. It was always one thing after another. A quiet life wouldn't ever be in his grasps, and he frowned at the thought of it.

Harry sighed and just then, his whole head started aching with such ferociousness, his knees sank to the floor. Pictures were fluttering across his mind in rapid speed. He felt as if he was in another occlumens lesson with Snape, except this time, the images were pouring into his brain instead of merely being looked at. They were so blurred, he couldn't make any of them out.

One scene suddenly stopped before his eyes. THIS was familiar. He was age 11 and at Kings Cross Station holding a train ticket that said, "Platform 9 ¾." This was the day he would make his journey to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the day he would find a real home where he was always welcome. Harry watched his memories as his 11 year-old self searched for the platform and asking the guard if he could tell him where it was. The guard, of course, thought he was making jokes and sent him away, leaving the young Harry alone with his trunk and beloved owl, Hedwig.

Harry waited for his younger self to notice the Weasley's. When he did, he remembered himself contemplating on whether or not he should ask them how to get onto the platform as he saw Percy run into a barrier, only to see muggles blocking his view. The older Harry noticed a difference in this scene. Instead of going to ask for their help, his younger self kept watching until he actually saw the Weasley's actually running into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Deciding that this is what he should do, he copied their movements, running to the barrier and bracing himself incase he didn't go through.

After successfully getting onto the platform, Harry's memories blurred by a little until he found his same 11 year-old self sitting in a compartment by himself on the Hogwarts Express. The door slid open, and the older Harry smiled, expecting to see Ron, but only to widen his eyes in utter shock when he saw the 11 year-old Draco Malfoy and his companions, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry watched as Malfoy introduced his friends. "This is Crabbe and this Goyle," he said point to either side of him. "I remember meeting you on train. Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

More scenes went through his mind. He saw his younger self along with Draco as the blonde-haired boy made fun of the Weasleys before the sorting ceremony. Harry thought he was going to be sick. He did nothing to stop it, as Malfoy was the first one to offer friendship and kindness, no matter what his views were. To his horror, he saw himself being placed into the Slytherin House.

His school days were spent lounging in dungeons. He, Draco, and Blaise fought for the Sorcerer's Stone. Blaize was excellent at Wizards chess, Draco was as good at Potions as Hermione was. Harry had successfully gotten the stone before the Quirrel/Voldemort could. Dumbledore had tried to explain what had happened leaving out details mentioning that he was too young to know everything. That was when his Slytherin instincts told him not to trust the long-bearded man having given him the cold shoulder from then on.

Harry and Draco figured out The Chamber Secrets. Blaise thought Harry to be the heir of Slytherin and rooted him for it, but didn't want to be near him much that year. This time around, Draco had no clue that his father, Lucius had slipped Voldemort's diary to the youngest Weasley, Ginny. Harry and Draco went into the chamber only to find the 16 year-old Tom Riddle keeping the red-haired girl as his life resource. Together, Draco and Harry battled the basilisk, never letting go ever their wands. When the giant snake fell in defeat, some of the beastly fangs were forced out and Harry took one to stab the diary in it's mere heart, again, defeating the powerful dark wizard.

Then they and Blaise were at it, again, in 3rd year setting Harry's Godfather free. Hermione Granger's cat had caught rat that was Peter Petigrew, handing him over to Sirius. Harry did not hesitate into believing him this time and Peter Petigrew was handed over to dementors. Sirius was cleared of all charges and was free to roam as he wanted. Though Sirius was a little disappointed that Harry was in Slytherin, they wasted no time in getting to know each other, reliving Sirius' memories of Harry's father, James. Harry was able to live with his Godfather at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, happy to have some sort of kind parent and never having to go back to the Dursley's.

As Peter Petigrew didn't come running to Voldemort to aid him, Voldemort was forced to use Bertha Jerkins who accidentally ran by hiding place. He tried to posses her as he did with Quirrel, only this time he wasn't on the back of her head. No, it only seemed as if it was REALLY her on the outside, but the dark wizard was on the inside. He was merely only trying to possess her, but it came to an advantage! Her mind was filled with secrets that were useful to him. A Triwizard Tournament and Bartemous Crouch Jr? As planned, Harry had been selected for the tournament and had fallen into the graveyard to witness the returning of Voldemort. Barty Jr. had given the sacrifices, having left his position as impersonating Mad-Eye just in time. Harry had, indeed, came back to Hogwarts, in the end, clutching the body of poor Cedric Diggory. A sad year that was, indeed.

In 5th year, Draco was the one telling him he should be teaching a Defense Against the Dark Arts since Umbridge wasn't doing them any good. The older Harry thought this weird seeing as how the young Malfoy's father was definitely a Death Eater. However, he remembered Draco confiding that he didn't want to be anything like his father, let alone a conniving Death Eater. The 5th year Harry immediately thought that teaching a class would be his ideal form of attention. Thus, Dumbledore's Army was created (but only to scare the stupid Minster, Fudge). Harry was visiting his Godfather for Christmas, telling him about his nightmares, having mentioned a red-haired man being attacked by a snake a couple of weeks before. Of course, Arthur Weasley was saved. Sirius had given Harry a mirror that would allow conversation to between them incase Harry ever wanted to talk to him. As Harry was in Slytherin house, Snape was all too willing to give him Occlumency lessons. Harry was mastered, but it didn't stop him from seeing that one image of his Godfather being tortured by Voldemort at the Mystery of Departments. Harry, Draco, and Blaise went to ministry that night and fought the Death Eaters from getting Harry's prophecy. The Order of the Phoenix soon joined them and Draco stunned his Aunt Bellatrix right before she cast that fatal curse at Sirius. Sirius lived and as Draco and Blaise were exposed to going against the Death Eaters, they lived with Harry in hiding.

In 6th year, Draco, Harry, and Blaise never went back to school but decided to run from the wizarding world all together. In fact, they ran from the country and came to New York City where they forged citizenship, ages, and names with magic. Since then, all three of them had been accepted into law school where they planned to obtain a career as detectives. They had moved into a three room apartment, having gotten as much gold traded for muggle money as they could. Each were working at part-time jobs as they went school. Harry had met a girl in a class and had been quite taken with her. Her name was Megan and she was the very girl in the photography on the present Harry's dresser. Each boy had decided that magic was too much of a risk to use, and hadn't used it since they had gotten settled in New York.

Now, it was two years later since the fight at the Ministry of Magic and here Harry was in his second year of law school, and everything was completely different from Harry's original past. He had different friends, a different life-style, and he was a different person. The Harry in this situation had a personality that consisted of superiority and was somewhat conceited. Not only was everything different, he was almost sure that Voldemort was still alive and everybody who had counted on him was now let down and possibly dead. This was all because he didn't meet that red-haired boy on the train to his first day at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3: Girls and New Looks

I don't own Harry Potter or anything in Harry Potter. Enjoy! Please review!

**Chapter 3: Girls and New Looks**

Harry paced from one side of his room to the other. What was he going to do? He didn't have his wand and nobody knew where they were. He never imagined that this would happen in a million years. Already he missed everyone. He missed Ron, so sorry that he made that wish. He missed Hermione, she would have known what to do, and if she didn't, she would have done everything she could to find out how to make things back to the way they were. Most of all, he missed Ginny, he loved her and everything about her. He could tell that he cared for this woman, Megan, but it was nothing compared to Ginny. He missed Mrs. Weasley and her motherly hugs. He missed the whole Weasley family, actually. HIS family.

A knock came at the door. "Harry!" a familiar voice called behind it. "Are you up, yet? If you sleep any more, people are going to think you're dead." Harry panicked, not knowing what to do. It was both weird and natural that Draco Malfoy was worried for him and calling him by his first name. It was both weird and natural that he was actually being a friend. After a long pause, Draco knocked on the door again, "Harry? You there, mate? You okay?"

Harry hesitated, "Er - Yeah! Yeah, I'm awake, I'm here, and I'm al-alright." He sat back down on the bed. He didn't want to face this, yet. "I'll be down in a moment, I need to-to shower and dress."

To his relief, Draco accepted it, "Alright, but hurry up, Harry. It's Saturday, the girls wanted to do something fun since exams are over." College exams, Harry noted. When Harry didn't answer, Draco continued. "I thought we might take them to the carnival down on University Place. We haven't been in a while." When Harry still didn't answer, he went on, "Then - then after that, we should take them to 21 Club on 52nd Street. Sound good, mate? . . . Harry? Are you sure you're alright?"

Harry nodded only to realize Draco couldn't see him, "Yeah . . . Mate, sounds great. I'm great. Excited. I'll be down in a minute. I'll hurry." He heard Draco walk away, most likely to the kitchen. Harry thought hard. For now, he would live in this life and try and figure out what to do. He'll go with Draco to this carnival, try to show Megan, his girlfriend, apparently, a good time, and try and act perfectly normal. Yeah. He could do this. Be normal, act like he wasn't going completely insane.

Slowly, Harry went to the door, opened it, and stepped out. The hallway he stepped into had the same shiny, wooden floor with a rug that ran its length. There were black and white photography on the walls. Most were of nature with flowers and trees. One that he particularly liked was of a tree with a white, long benched, wooden swing. A couple, who appeared to be in their late fifties, sat in the swing and held each other with happy looking faces. He vaguely remembered this scene. Megan, he noted, was a photographer, and she took him to her home town in Bennington, Vermont to meet her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. He had stood in front of the very couple on the very swing, watching Megan take this wonderful piece of art. After she had it developed, he asked for a copy of the photo, and now, here it was.

With one last glance at the couple, Harry walked passed it and turned right, going into the bathroom. He noticed the brilliant, shocking blue tile was familiar as he turned on the shower that was separate from the large bath tub. After he had taken off his pajamas and glasses, he stepped into the water, letting it jet on his shoulders. Harry relaxed and peered around. Fluffy wash things were hanging from a metal hook that hung on the tiled wall. The shelf above it contained pink razors and floral shampoos.

Obviously, "the girls" spent a lot of time here. Even as he thought it, an image of having Megan in the shower popped in his mind. A memory. He blushed as he remembered what they had done in this very shower. Her small, beautiful frame had been pressed against him many times, her legs around him, her back supported by the wall, and Harry pumping into her as the hot water fell over them. He never knew that he could be like that. In this life he was experienced and from the memory of Megan's screams, he was also very good at being . . .experienced.

Harry closed his eyes as he remembered being inside his present girlfriend. A burning in his lower stomach told him that he liked it very much. He looked down and sure enough, his erection was out and hardening more and more by the second. Familiar with this, he took his length in his hand rubbing it slow and hard. Harry groaned, noticing that even though it wasn't like having Megan's soft hands doing this, it still felt pretty good. He pumped his self faster, thinking of his sexual experiences. Megan on top of him, grinding. Megan's mouth sucking him. Megan, her walls tightening around him as he moved quickly in and out of her. He pumped him self even more speedily. Ginny, her sweet smelling hair. Harry's face had been surrounded by her beautiful, red hair when he laid on top of her creamy body the other night pumping slowly, lovingly within her. "Ginny," he moaned under his breath, his seed spilling out into the running water below his feet. Ginny.

He immediately felt ashamed. How could he think of Megan and Ginny at the same time? How could he care for both? Harry contemplated this as he squeezed a manly-smelling shampoo/body wash in his hand and washed himself all over. He didn't know how he was going to act normal throughout this day. Even though, in this life, Ginny wasn't his girlfriend and Megan was, he felt wrong thinking about any other girl, in a physical way, even if he did care about Megan.

Sighing, Harry stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel from a nearby cabinet, wrapped it around his waist, and went to the sink. After brushing his teeth, he stepped out and walked back to his room, and opened his closet door. His wardrobe was completely different from what he would wear in his normal life. They were Muggle clothes, of course. However, as his normal clothes would consist of a baggy t-shirt and faded jeans, these shirts were either silk or soft cotton in a variety of colors. He had slacks and many pairs of denim jeans. All had appeared to be new and well taken care of.

For the first time, Harry smiled. He selected a pair of dark blue jeans, a forest green, V-neck t-shirt, and black boots. After grabbing a pair of boxers and socks, he dressed and looked in the mirror. He stared, shocked, at his reflection. He looked . . .different. Of course, he was the same raven-haired, green-eyed boy, but the hair was cut differently and laid flat, he looked broader than he remembered, his arms big and his chest wide. He could see the outline of his abs through his fitted shirt. He looked good, and he knew it.

More than content with his image, he went to his nightstand and grabbed his wallet and his . . .cell phone? He picked up the device, noticing that it felt familiar in his hand, and put it in pocket along with his wallet. 'I live really good here,' he thought. However unnerving his situation was, his surroundings were completely comfortable.

Harry faced the door and, nervously walked out to face Draco, to face Megan, to face whatever obstacles he may have, to face this new life.


End file.
